


Best Roleplay Ever

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [12]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, possible crack, which is over and they're talking afterward but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Darcy figure out what it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Roleplay Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU(/any), Jason Todd(/+any), I am Batman (on a post-it note)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562891.html?thread=79228875#t79228875)_
> 
> My brain went Jason/Darcy. I'm insane.

* * *

“Hmm,” Darcy said, smiling as she stretched. “Best roleplay ever.”

Jason pushed the cowl off his face. “Seriously?”

“Would you rather I wore the mask?”

He stared for a minute, his brain going in too many directions for him to form words.

She grinned. “I'll take that as a yes.”


End file.
